


Forever

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: How much time had ticked by while you’d waited to see him again? God knows. Now that he was in front of you, none of that mattered. Now that he was in front of you, forever could finally start.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/gifts).



You’d been waiting… for God knows how long. Living in a perfect replica of Bobby’s home. The old man was with you… most of the time. Since things had shaken up, no one was really around to keep you in one corner, and with Ash around he made it easy to jump from place to place.

Despite the freedom you’d been surprised to have, you never strayed far. Not only did you desire the warmth and stability of a home you’d lost decades ago, but you were also waiting… for him.

If he were to come find you, this is where he’d start. If he bumped into someone on his search, this is where they’d direct him. Your homebase… your home… only it wasn’t quite complete yet.

You were willing to wait, though. You were more than happy to. You wanted to wait. Waiting meant time passed. It meant he was okay. Meant he went on despite the pain. Meant he hadn’t given up on anyone else or, more importantly, himself.

You’d been waiting for God knows how long.

The sound of a door closing went unnoticed by you. People came and went as they pleased, so any sound in the house didn’t faze you in the slightest. The next noise, however, was new.

“Hello?”

Leaping from your bed where you’d been engrossed in a favourite book you hadn’t touched in years before coming here, you practically threw yourself at the door. Grasping the handle tightly, turning it sharply, you pulled the door open and looked up at the person standing on the other side. A breath you’d been holding on to for God knows how long was finally released.

“Hey.” He smiled down at you with a relief you’d never seen on him before. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Bursting into tears, you jumped into his arms and cried against his shoulder as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

He was shaking with silent sobs, holding you tightly. “You left me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to.”

“I know. I know.” He breathed in the smell of you… a smell he’d been without for far too long. “I’ve missed you.”

Sobbing harder, you clung to him desperately, feeling parts of you that had been broken for God knows how long finally heal.

Keeping his tight hold on you, he walked the two of you to your bed and took a seat, holding you in his lap. Holding the back of your head, his fingers carded through your hair as he continued to breathe you in deeply.

“How… how long?” you somehow managed to ask.

“Too long,” he croaked. “Nearly 23 years. Your anniversary was going to be in five weeks.”

Frowning, you pulled back to look him up and down while remaining in his lap. “How… how? You don’t look a day older than when I… when I…”

Even after all this time, you still couldn’t say the words.

“When you died,” he finished for you. When he didn’t flinch, you were surprised. “It took me years before I could admit the truth, and while I made peace with it I never got over you. Never loved anyone the way I love you.”

_Love_. Present tense, not past.

“Sam…”

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against yours in a kiss so delicate you weren’t sure it actually happened. “Now that I have you back, I’m never letting you go.”

“Never say never,” you mumbled, the words falling from your lips much like they had the time he told you he’d never leave you.

“Never.” he whispered against you.

“Never is a long time.”

Teasing a smile, he shrugged. “It’s only forever… not long at all.”

**Bamby**


End file.
